Winter Encounter
by Kingdom's Oathkeeper
Summary: Without much warning, Aguma slightly tilts his head to lean in closer to her face. A soft and light kiss touches her soft glossy lips. Soon after kissing her, Aguma leans away from her. He notices her puzzlement within the depths of her lovely light purple eyes as her fingertips touch her lips.


**Winter Encounter**

Large snowflakes fall from the heavens, as if the angels are having a pillow fight and the snowflakes are lightly falling onto the humble homes.

Though graceful and beautiful, the snowflakes are cold and sharp. Like a wolf, the snow bites at those exposed fingers with its sharp icy teeth and the blistering cold winds kiss those rosy cheeks a shade of red.

Together, Aguma and Bao walk briskly with their flapping capes. Their capes continuously flap like crazy behind them as they walk.

After the Nemesis crisis, Aguma has a change of heart as his perspective of the world has changed. He becomes a good guy. Soon after informing Bao of his sudden change, Aguma decides to take on as the 'father figure' and disband the Bey Lin Fist. To show his change, Aguma decides to join the Bey Lin Temple and make amends.

"Aguma, let's go in there." Boa said, having a hard time extending his hand to point at the small coffee shop at the corner.

"Yes, let's go." Aguma said in agreement as he pulls his cape more firmly and tighter around his large figure. The snow is now getting to him. He has encountered too many problems in his lifetime; there were many cliffs he had to climb in the past. The snow. Is beyond the climbing of cliffs and beyond minor concerning.

Bao is actually taking this quite nicely. He didn't complain, nor did he ever complain in his life. The small redhead just sucks everything in and acts as if the world is just a dark hole. It took sometime for Aguma to actually get into the redhead's core and convince Bao that he is indeed a reliable friend.

"Bao, are you cold?" Aguma asks, shielding his eyes from the sudden gust of wind.

"Not really, let's just make it to the shop."

'Why must he be of little words? He could have at least said the truth and admitted he is cold, but that's just Bao being Bao.' Aguma thought as he couldn't lie and say that he disapproved. He actually feels pretty well and welcomes the presence of the lanky redheaded teenager.

"It's just a right turn ahead." Aguma states, pushing through the wind that has an unfavorable opinion of them passing through.

As the two men take the next turn to the right, they finally stop in front of the coffee shop.

The shop is buzzing with costumers. Many people are sitting by the fireplace as they are warming their freezing hands. Though, some people are sitting with a warm quilted blanket wrapped around them, as they slowly drink their cups of liquid. There is some laughter heard from just outside the shop as some joyful music and singing is heard as well.

But, what caught Aguma's attention is the small angelic woman walking around the shop with her white apron on. She is busy offering coffee to people as they are finishing their half-filled cups full of seaming liquid.

A small lanky teenager is walking up from behind her. He is handing out some warm baked small muffins in a small woven basket.

"Are you sure? They might know who we are." Bao suggests rather hopelessly.

Aguma is not sure. It is as if his heart starts to run a mile a minute. He wants to search his head for a reasonable answer, but he couldn't find one. The beauty flowing around the shop is fogging his head.

"Aguma?" Bao asks, following his friend's gaze. He notices that his friend is staring at the waitress. Bao releases a deep sigh.

"Come on Aguma. Let's get in." Bao said, pulling the larger teen inside the shop.

Once they enter the shop, the sound of a charm bell – just above the doorway - starts to ring a melodic jingle to indicate that someone new has arrived.

Swiftly, the angelic waitress tilts her head to look at the doorway after she hears the charming bell jingle. There are two men in a pair of light brown capes standing at the front doorway. Their cheeks appear rosy.

'The Christmas Song' starts playing on the stereo CD player, near the fireplace.

"Hello, there. Welcome." She greets with a wave of her hand, with a smile on her pretty face. "Atticus, can you please get me two blankets." She calls to the lanky brunette that is behind her.

"Sure thing."

Turning around to face the two guys. Hikaru warmly smiles, showing her pearl white teeth. "You two must be freezing. Today is the coldest in all of winter." She starts. "Come on in here and sit down. I'll go bring you something to drink and eat, you two look so skinny." Hikaru said, in a teasing gesture as she leads the two guys to the table. Once they are seated, she leaves to go get them some nice fresh coffee.

A few minutes later, the brunette waiter comes in with two woven blankets. He hands one to Aguma and the other to Bao. "Here you go. My employer, Miss Hasama, will be right back with something good to drink and eat. She's a wonderful chef." He said with a smile. Soon after, he goes about his business in taking care of the needs of the other customers.

"Here you go." Hikaru said, placing two mugs on the table in front of the guys.

"I don't want any. I don't like the bitter taste of coffee. It makes me nauseous." A defensive Bao said as he tilts his head in a rather distasteful position.

Startled by Bao's sudden rude remark, Hikaru's hand knocks the cup over. The coffee spills all over on the redhead's lap. Bao swiftly stands up as the liquid sinks into his pants.

"Oh my. Let me help you." Hikaru said as she rushes to take a handful of napkins from the counter and intends to quickly aim for his middle part where the coffee substance is visible.

"Hey. Hey. Don't even think of touching there. It is totally off-limits to you." Bao sternly said as he grabs for his own napkins in his hands. He literally pushes the woman waitress away from him. "Where's the restroom?" Bao asks, holding onto his pants.

A bewildered Hikaru is unable to say anything; she can only raise her hand to point in the direction of the restroom that is at the far right corner of the shop. Bao nods his head and walks over towards the bathroom.

"I will be back soon. Don't do anything silly to my friend, you hear."

"No need to rush. Please take your time." Hikaru pleads; as she kneels down to pick the mug up from the floor. She wipes the remaining dark liquid with some napkins.

"I'm really so sorry, Mister. I didn't mean to-" Before Hikaru is able to finish her sentence, Aguma interrupts her right in the middle of her unfinished sentence.

"At times, he can be a bit too hostile and hot-headed for his own good." Aguma explains to a quiet Hikaru. "I'm the one who should be apologizing for his rude behavior." Aguma lightly bows his head in a sheer sense of apology for his friend's hostile behavior. "Please excuse his awful behavior."

Hikaru is left completely speechless. In all her whole life, she has never met a man like him. She is literally in a temporary state of utter shock of encountering such a mysterious man in her cafe.

"Hikaru!" Atticus calls, waving an empty pot from just outside the kitchen doorway. "I need some help!"

Hikaru steals one last sidelong glance at Aguma. Swiftly without another word spoken between them, Hikaru turns around and bristly walks over to Atticus.

For some unknown odd reason, Hikaru is smiling in great excitement as she walks away from the mysterious man that triggers a stirring inside the core of her heart. As she makes her way into the kitchen, where her employee awaits for her assistance.

'I swear I could have meet him somewhere before.' Hikaru thought to herself, as her cheeks are now appearing to be a bit rosier. Her secret inner-thoughts continue to linger inside her mind to this very unexpected meeting.

After a few minutes, Bao appears behind Aguma, "I'm leaving before anything else happens." He announces walking past his friend towards the doorway.

"Excuse me?" Aguma asks, with an arched brow. His friend, Bao, silently sidelong glances over his left shoulder to stare eye-to-eye with Aguma.

"I just have an eerie feeling about that waitress. She could be seriously dangerous and who knows why I feel so disapproving of her." He starts. "All I'm saying is that I'm going to sit on that bench over there. When you are done, please come out. So, we can continue on with our journey."

"Bao, " Aguma starts. "What unpleasant images do you see from the waitress?" He asks, defending the lady he has just met a second ago.

"She's... I don't know. I just feel like I know her from somewhere." Bao said, shrugging his shoulders in defeat. He walks up to his friend's side. "I'm…"

"Hey. Are you okay, now?" The angelic voice comes from behind them. Aguma turns around to look at the waitress with a hint of softness in his dark purplish eyes.

Bao gulps down the last ounce of patients he has with her. "Yes." The answer is so bitter; it makes Hikaru flinch from the cutting acidity in his voice.

"I have a warm hazelnut-flavored cappuccino made just for you. Since you don't like coffee." Hikaru said holding the metal tray in her hands as she looks towards a quiet and hostile Bao.

"Coffee tastes stall and bitter." Bao said bluntly.

"Oh…" Hikaru said unsure of how to resume as she lowers her gaze down. "I also have some fresh oven-baked muffins for the both of you." She offers the beverages on a metal cylinder tray.

"Set them down here." Bao said to a timid Hikaru.

Aguma notices the thin atmosphere between the two, and decides it is best if he breaks the ice between them.

"Alright." Hikaru replies as she places down the metal cylinder tray. She forces a warm smile one last time to the two guys, as she turns around to walk over to the table next to them.

"Something is way-off." Bao states, taking his seat on the chair with Aguma following suit in sitting opposite of him. Bao slowly - and amazingly- takes a quick sip from his warm cup of hazelnut-flavored cappuccino. "Aguma, why do you even bother to stare at her that way? What is so enticing about her anyways?" Bao asks, jealously.

Barely ignoring his friend, Aguma - is in fact - following the exceptionally beautiful lady with his deep gaze fixed on her. As Hikaru begins to rub her lip-gloss lips together, Aguma begins to mirror her action by rubbing his own moist lips together. A part of him deeply wants to know just how those glossy lips of hers feels against his moist-dry lips. Suddenly, an inner-aggressive Aguma releases a low growl within his throat.

Aguma is unaware that his friend, Bao, arches his eyebrow after barely hearing a low growl coming from Aguma. "Aguma."

"She is very graceful and delicate, just like an angel. Her genuine smile is pretty attractive. I have to constantly resist the urge of kissing her using all of my willpower. And to top it off, she is without being truly beautiful." Aguma admits.

"Aguma, please." Bao starts his face showing numerous emotions.

"Bao, just admit that she's very nice to take in all these people without expecting them to pay a single dime." Aguma defends, taking a bite of his muffin.

Having just about enough of this nonsense, Bao clasps his hands together and places them gently on his forehead, covering his eyes. 'This is so weird.' He thought, barely striking the cup of liquid. 'Why must he engage with such lustful feelings?' He asked, thinking of a way to get out of here. Before his best friend, Aguma becomes too attached to the angelic lady.

Just then, as if on cue the door jingles to reveal a hooded man with snow on his shoulders and head.

In great eagerness and anxiety, Hikaru rushes to him. She grasps his chilling –nearly frozen - hands in hers. Hikaru leans her head forward to lightly blow into her clasps hands over his. She breathes her warm breath onto his cold hands in order to help warm them up from the bitter cold.

Soon after warming his hands up a bit, Hikaru raises her left hand up to briefly trace her fingertips alongside his cheekbone. Her bluish-purple eyes silently study his features. The hooded man's hand swiftly grasps hold of her fragile hand in his.

Aguma feels his blood grow a boil as something stirs inside him. He feels a great resentment. That hooded man at the doorway is now having the nerve of holding onto Hikaru's hand just after allowing her to trace her fingertips across his cheekbone.

Hesitate for a moment after he releases his grasp on her left hand. Hikaru raises and lowers her hands. Until, she gains enough courage to…

Swiftly, her hands grasp hold of the jacket's hood. Slowly, she pulls down the hood. Only to reveal the person Aguma never thought he would see in his whole lifetime.

Aguma releases a deep growl in the depth of his throat.

His friend, Bao, doesn't take notice to the low growl of his friend as he has his own personal problems to deal with. 'I mean, we've been friends since childhood. If he ends up having a girlfriend, she will take all his guy time. It's just too weird.' Bao thought silently, as he takes another sip from his hazelnut-flavored cappuccino. 'Hmm… She's not so bad at making this. It tastes pretty good. Hmm… It almost tastes like cinnamon.' Bao thought, running his hand through his red hair.

"Huh?" Bao looks at his friend, Aguma and notices that his friend is steadily and intently chowing down on his muffin. As if chowing down his muffin holds all the problems in the world.

"What's the matter, now?" Bao asks, feeling unsure of the situation. 'This is the first. Aguma is never the one to express his feelings openly. Or maybe perhaps the snow is finally getting to him.'

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Aguma said, flatly and plain. His emotionless voice barely hints the emotional turmoil that is eating at his insides.

"Whatever, you say." Bao shrugs his shoulders, he knows better than to pry for information. Better than anyone, Bao understood that people who pry for information are just plain annoying. Which is why Aguma is the only person, Bao ever is seen talking to more than a syllable.

"Kyoya!" Hikaru playfully says in a subtle anguish tone. She lightly pushes Kyoya off her as she walks over to attend her customers that are asking for some more water.

While, Hikaru is serving a few more customers, she takes notice that half of the people are now gone. Anxiously, she looks over her right shoulder in high hopes that they didn't leave. To her relief, she finds the two still sitting at their assigned table. Her light violet eyes find a pair of darker violet eyes that are constantly gazing at her every motion.

For the next three seconds, Hikaru is legally out of his perceive gaze. Aguma turns his head and roughly nudges a sleeping Bao. "Wake up." He hisses in annoyance.

Somehow, the lanky red head can actually manage to turn-off his brain. No less than in the middle of eating inside a noisy café with Christmas songs playing. There is a muffin halfway inside his mouth. The woven blanket is nicely wrapped around his shoulders to keep him nice and warm, as he is fast asleep.

Since both of them have been traveling in a fast pace, neither of them has been able to sleep properly. Bao lightly begins to lightly snore, as he is very sleepy because of his lack of not being able to get the proper sleep.

"Bao, wake up." Aguma repeats as he lightly shakes his friend's left shoulder with his right hand.

'Bao is most defiantly not a morning person. He is very easy to sleep in a noisy place and not so easy to wake up. What a nuisance.' Aguma thought for a brief moment of their childhood back in the exile desert plains. 'Usually when Bao is awake, he constantly makes sarcastic jokes at random people. Not only that, Bao is a gifted 'lady's man' as random girls will constantly flirt with him. The girls would trace their fingertips on his abdomen. Without much success, Bao ends up making a sarcastic joke and leaves the girl in tears. Heartless? That is until he met…' Aguma's thoughts are altered as he hears barely Bao whispers a certain name.

"Florette," Bao whispers underneath his warm breath with a small smile appearing on his lips.

'Yes, Florette has maybe changed Bao for the better for humanity. Her mere shy gestures enticed the redheaded to no end that he would often sneak off in between practice to see her. Before Bao met Florette, just the thought of random girls flirting with him appeared to be very odd towards his comprehension. Bao said to Aguma once that most girls have no right to flirt with him.' Aguma continues to have his inner-thoughts to himself.

"Bao, wake-" Aguma stops his words midway.

Hikaru comes over to attend to a sleeping Bao. She covers him with a quilted blanket over his woven blanket. Lightly and carefully as to not awaken the redheaded guy from his peaceful slumber, Hikaru pulls the muffin from his moist mouth. Slowly, she lightly guides his head down to rest on his folded arms on the table's surface with her hands.

"I just wish I knew what he dislikes about me." Hikaru admits to a silent Aguma. She lightly tucks Bao – similar to a child being tucked in for the night – in a firm and secure grasps in the two blankets around him. "It will be quite shameful, if he ends up catching a high fever. I'll make sure to make him snug as a bug." Hikaru said, making sure that Bao is nice and snug like a bug that won't end up catching a dreadful flu.

Aguma is speechless. It is probably because it is in the middle of the night. Most of her customers are gone home. His heart begins to melt at the generous hospitality and his heartstrings tug at his chest as he silently watches her - in complete silence - as she is tucking his friend, Bao, in.

'She is so motherly-like.' Aguma thought in the depth of his thoughts as a faint blush colors his cheeks.

"Miss Hikaru, I'm going to head on home, now. I'm going home to sleep before my next shift. It is the night shift, right?" Atticus explains from behind his employer, Hikaru.

"That is correct." Hikaru reassures her employee.

Atticus nods his head as he begins to untie his apron. As soon as his apron is untied, he slips off his apron and hangs it on the kitchen rack. Soon after, he casually walks over to the front doorway hanging rack to retrieve his jacket. "Good night everyone!" He calls out with a wave as he heads out the shop. He gets onto his motorbike and places on his helmet before starting the motorbike and zooming down the street.

"Night shifts?" Aguma asks with a hint of curiosity.  
"Yes." Hikaru said with a light nod of her head. "Sometimes, I tend to keep the shop open at nights."

"Why's that?" Aguma asks more curious. He places his hand on the table's surface and rests his chin in his palm. His dark purple eyes stare at her.

"There are a lot of people - or rather families - that enjoy to spend time here. Since it does have a nice cozy atmosphere and family inviting feeling atmosphere to it." She explains casually gesturing to her cafe shop.

"I see." Aguma said with a hinted smile on his dry lips. He lightly licks his lips with his tongue.

Hikaru lightly giggles to herself. "You know, you are going to end up with bleeding and cracked lips, if you continue to lick your lips like that in this chilling winter air."

Aguma shrugs his shoulders in mere dismissal. He notices that Hikaru is pulling out her lip-gloss from her apron pocket to hold in her hand. 'Is she going to add more gloss to her lips?' His inner thought teases him.

Hikaru twists the top and traces along her lip-line of the gloss to add an extra shimmer to her soft lips. As she finishes, she rubs her lips together before she turns to look at Aguma. She witnesses an anxious Aguma briefly lick his lips, again. Hikaru leans forward towards him as she traces his lip-line with her lip-gloss.

Without much warning, Aguma slightly tilts his head to lean in closer to her face. A soft and light kiss touches her soft glossy lips. Soon after kissing her, Aguma leans away from her. He notices her puzzlement within the depths of her lovely light purple eyes as her fingertips touch her lips.

Aguma lightly combs Hikaru's cerulean hair in between his fingers. Soon after combing her loose strands behind her left ear, his fingertips tenderly trace from her temple all the way down to her chin. "My sweet angelic waitress." He said allowing his

fingertips to continue to trace further down to her throat. Aguma slowly removes his fingers from touching her throat. Then, his dark purple eyes gaze alters for a brief silent moment to observe his surroundings.

The shop countertops and the chairs are tinted pink, which gives a glowing feeling. The choice for the flooring is pink and white checker-design and her walls are pure white. Calmness. The shop is pure white as it instates the calmness of pure white of the shop as a calming glow to the warmth aura atmosphere.

His eyes alter over to the fireplace that is lit and gives off this radiant heat. This shop has an eighties appearance. The aroma is a scent of mint and tea. She is right; this place is very cozy and homey.

Aguma scuffles a yawn as he stands up from his seat. "Thank you very much for your amazing hospitality." Aguma said placing his payment on the table. He literally forces himself to ignore Hikaru's gaze. "We have to go, now. It was very nice to meet you and I'm very honored to have spoken to you for a while. Thank you, Miss Hasama." Aguma said, making sure to remember her name correctly from Atticus.

Aguma moves over to his friend, and slowly shakes him once more to awaken him. "Sometime, I would love to come here, again." He said, noticing his distant yearning gaze is now getting the best of him. "This place is perfect." He admits, full heartily.

Bao yawns as he slowly stretches, popping a few sore parts in his body. Soon after, he stands up and rubs his blurry eyes. "Is it morning all ready?" He asks, feeling somehow refreshed.

"Not really," Hikaru states with a cheerful smile on her glossy lips, as she secretly dismisses the memory of the unexpected kiss that Aguma shared with her.

"We're finally going now?" Bao sleepily asks, as his eyes close once more. The sleepiness will probably speak for him until he is fully awake.

"Yes." Aguma said bluntly without a hint of emotion. He still refuses himself to glance at Hikaru. "Now, let's get going, Bao." Aguma said, as he slightly turns towards Hikaru. He holds out his hand to her in long silence.

Hikaru takes his hand in hers as they shake hands. A small shy smile is shared between them as they didn't know what else to say to the other.

Aguma's eyes alter over to notice Kyoya is too busy giving coffee to an old lady that is busy screaming her lungs out at him. He turns around with Bao at his side as they both head out the door. The sound of the charm bell is heard as the front door closes behind them.

Hikaru hesitates on running out of the shop. She lowers her head down in guilt. 'Will I ever see him, again?'

"Hikaru?" Kyoya asks in question.

"What's that all about?" Bao asks looking at Aguma, as he rubs his eyes. They walk side-by-side. Bao blinks his sleepy eyes a few more times until he is able to finally wake up for the day. "There. Now, I'm ready to be sarcastic to some random girl."

"Don't you mean any random girl except Florette?"

"What?" Bao asks in bewilderment. "How do you know anything about Florette?"

"You muttered her name while you were sleeping."

"Ack." Bao panics with a sweat dropping down his temple.

"I'll see you again!" A huffing Hikaru manages to call out at the top of her lungs, from just a little ways from her shop. She is in her ankle-length black winter jacket and black high heel boots.

Without looking back, Aguma raises his right hand up in a farewell gesture that they will surely meet, again.

"Um… Did I miss something here?" Bao asks with an arched eyebrow as the two resume walking. "Did something happen between you two?"

"Nothing too much. But, a winter encounter." Aguma said as he changes the subject. He feels very proud that he has a new goal to achieve. 'Hikaru Hasama's heart.' Aguma thought pushing Bao in the right direction.

And so, the snow continues to slowly fall from the heavens, creating a breathtaking view. Slowly, Bao and Aguma start to get blurrier and blurrier from view as they join the bustling people of Metal Bey City.

* * *

**Since we're still in winter... I wrote this for all the people, who are freezing and wanting to read a fic that will make them warm. This story has a fuzzy feeling with a touch of fluffiness, and a spark of cuteness! With a dash of romance!**

**So, I brought to you, Winter Encounter.**

**I just love the thought of winter and how cold it must be. The way we all dress just to be warm. I also love coffee shops. You know. It's very hard to find an amazing cozy family inviting shop to have fun at.**

**I also love the thought of romance in winter... IT IS LIKE THE BEST THING EVER! You'll become warm just by your partner's body heat. Ughhhh... I'm a sick love sickle x3 ahaha**

**Anyways, if you read my story then please do read Ai's story as well! Again, we worked together to brainstorm this. x3 Next up is a Hikaru x Kyoya. Then, I'll most certainly think of a Madoka x Kyoya. Until then please do go read my sister's new story.**

**Aiyana-J Snowbear 'Genuine Hospitality'**


End file.
